Without You
by Kagome-Chan123
Summary: Sakura and Shaoran have gone their seperate ways after the clow cards were turned into Sakura Cards, and everything has settled down. Sakura pains and wonders about Shaoran and little does she know, he is going to pay her a visit very soon. ShaoranxSakura


Without You

Summary: It's been three years since the clow cards, and Sakura and Shaoran have matured into young teens. Yet, they still have not forgotten each other. When the two old friends bump into each other, an interesting confession takes place.

---

"I'm leaving, onii-chan!" Sakura yelled, as she raced through the door.

She quickly slipped on her pink rollerblades and equipment on. She was late, as usual, and had a piece of toast in her hand. As she quickly stuffed the toast down her throat, she raced towards school. Her brown locks were now an inch longer, but she did not look different at all. She was still lovable Sakura-chan.

The wind rushed through her hair, and she rollerbladed to her content. She was now thirteen, turning fourteen in just a few months. She reached school in a matter of minutes, and was greeted by Tomoyo-chan.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo chirped, smiling.

"Ohayou, Tomoyo!" Sakura replied, walking beside Tomoyo.

"Guess what?" When Sakura looked at Tomoyo questioningly, she continued. "Meilin-chan has returned! Just for a while. She seems rather happy!"

Sakura smiled, but a pang of curiosity had manifested in her. If Meilin was back from China, then… was Shaoran back as well?

As if reading her mind, Tomoyo sighed.

"But there's no news of Shaoran coming back." Tomoyo said, softly.

Sakura smiled, but she was hurting inside. If Meilin was back, why wasn't Shaoran? Was he mad at her?

---

It was after school, and Tomoyo and Sakura were at the Twin Bells store, going through the new merchandise.

"Kawaii! Sakura-chan, look at this!" Tomoyo squealed, holding up a pink plush toy.

Sakura smiled but remained silent.

"Sakura-chan, dajioubu?" Tomoyo asked, slowly setting the plush toy down.

Sakura shook her head fiercely.

"Gomen-nasai, Tomoyo-chan. I just don't feel like browsing. I think I'm going to walk for a bit. Ja ne." Sakura said, waving at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo waved back and left the store.

Sakura left as well, and slowly roamed the streets. It was winter and everything seemed rather gloomy. Sakura had no more fun, seeing snow and playing in the snowy fields. Sakura wrapped her red, woolen scarf tightly around her. She should have brought a thicker jacket.

Sakura started walking faster, but it was getting colder, and colder. An icy wind started to pick up as well. Sakura's hair whipped wildly in the air. Her hands and feet felt numb, and her ears were prickling.

Suddenly, someone wrapped a large coat around her, and took her inside a warm, luxurious hotel. Sakura warmed up, and looked up to thank her savior.

Suddenly, she was met with a pair of familiar, brown eyes. But she didn't mistake it, it was… Shaoran!

"Shaoran-kun! What – Why – How?" Sakura asked, breathlessly.

Shaoran smirked.

"You are still the same, ne?" Shaoran teased.

Sakura tried to scowl, but a big smile spread on her face. It was Shaoran! He was still the same, even though he was taller, more muscular and…

'Cuter.' She thought.

Shaoran noticed that Sakura was staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked, smiling mischievously.

Sakura whipped her face around so that her back was facing him. She was beyond happy. Shaoran was back! He didn't hate her! But suddenly she felt a surge of anger rise.

She turned around to face him, but realized he had stepped forward so that their faces were merely inches apart. She could feel his soft breath tingle her face. It was too close for comfort, and yet… She couldn't pull away.

Slowly, Shaoran pulled closer. Soon, his gentle lips were placed on hers and he placed a soft kiss. But just before Sakura could return the kiss, he had pulled away.

"It's good to see you." He said, smiling.

She felt like saying something smart or even elegant but what came out instead was, "Well, Japan doesn't need you. You can - you can just go back to China and stay there."

Shaoran looked hurt, but only for a second. He smiled.

"Well you can give me back my jacket now, and stay here until the storm leaves." Shaoran replied icily.

Sakura wanted to cry. But she forced herself to take the jacket and return it to Shaoran, hastily. She quickly left. Tears filled her eyes. How could she have been so mean? It wasn't what she had felt, but why couldn't she express it? But it didn't matter – he probably has some other girlfriend waiting for him back at China. He didn't need her.

Still as she walked, she wondered why he was here.

When she reached home, her brother looked at her worriedly.

"It seems like the monster has no head. She can just walk outside when it's negative twenty degrees, and not wear anything else but a thin jacket." He remarked, sarcastically.

Sakura just lowered her head and walked upstairs. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Sakura? She's upstairs. She's lost her head, though, so be careful around her." She heard Touya say. She wanted to go downstairs and smack him, but stayed in her room to see whom her guest was.

It was Meilin!

Meilin looked a lot different now. Her long hair was now let down, and she had gotten bangs. She looked a lot more mature and seemed even prettier. But she was still Meilin, as Sakura noted later.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Meilin screamed, as she jumped up the stairs and embraced Sakura tightly.

"Meilin-chan! What brings you to Japan?" Sakura asked, once they've settled down.

Meilin smiled.

"You and Shaoran." Meilin said, taking a sip of her tea.

Sakura, who was about to drink her tea, dropped her cup.

"Me and Shaoran!" Sakura asked in disbelief, as soon as they finished cleaning up.

Meilin nodded.

"Ever since me and Shaoran returned to Hong Kong, all he did was mope around and be sad. That's why I took him back to Japan to see you. We couldn't really leave because Shaoran's mom wanted him to have his education in China. But lately, I finally convinced her to let Shaoran go with me for a small vacation." Meilin explained.

Sakura tried to look calm.

"What do you mean 'mope around'? Hasn't he gotten another girlfriend?" Sakura asked rather venomously.

Meilin raised an eyebrow. "Tomoyo-chan tells me you have been not yourself after Shaoran left. Maybe you'd know the answer to that." Meilin said, smiling.

Sakura quickly looked down at her cup but Meilin took Sakura's left hand.

"Sakura-chan, please don't hurt Shaoran. He's been wondering why you haven't contacted him in so long. He thinks you don't… well… have feelings for him anymore. Of course, if you really don't then I'm not going to force you," Meilin said, hesitantly. "But still, I wish that you two would talk sometime."

Meilin left later, and Sakura went out to walk. Her mind was troubled again. And her lips still tingled from the kiss with Shaoran. She didn't know what to do or say.

The sun slowly set and night took over. The stars were high above, and the moon was bright and full. Magically, the night took a warm draft, and Sakura was walking slowly among the deserted streets. Occasionally, a car or two would drive by, but other than that, Sakura was alone with her thoughts.

Of Shaoran.

Just as Sakura was about to give up on a way to make Shaoran like her, she bumped into someone.

"Gomen-nasai." Sakura quickly apologized, as she slowly recovered from her fall.

As she opened her eyes, a small gasp escaped her lips. It was Shaoran, the object of her thoughts. Shaoran seemed surprised to see her as well, but that surprised look soon faded. He looked at her politely and reached to help her up.

"Gomen-nasai." Shaoran said quickly, and turned and started to walk the opposite way.

"Shaoran-kun." Sakura said softly.

Shaoran stopped.

Sakura took a big breath. This was it.

"Shaoran-kun, when you came back today, I was happy, but also confused. What were your intentions of coming back? Why so sudden? And more importantly, where were you these three, long years? If I seemed rude, I apologize." Sakura said slowly.

Shaoran remained, his back facing her.

"Still, these three years have been torture. I've longed to wonder where you had been, why you had left me and… if you had someone else. The truth is… I've never lost any feeling for you. And I will understand if you lost all your feelings for me because I'm not that good of a person. I mean, I still am not good in Math, and I don't even think I'm that good in Gym anymore and –"

But Sakura did not continue, because Li was by her side in a quick flash and embraced her tightly.

"Oh, Sakura." He mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shaoran-kun." Sakura said softly.

"I never forgot you, Sakura. And I'll never forget you for as long as I live. No, even after I live, and have died, I shall still remember you."

"But… but what if you leave me one day? I mean, how… how long will we be together?"

"It depends, on how long you think forever is, Sakura-chan."

---

Hehe, I recently re-watched Card Captor Sakura out of boredom, and my inspiration for a love story just sparked up when I saw ShaoranxSakura. Please review!

Kagome-chan123


End file.
